Amorphous polypropylene has been historically used in the hot melt adhesives, hot melt pressure sensitive adhesives, carpet backing area, emulsifiable polypropylene wax area and asphalt area as a property modifying agent. A number of U.S. patents exist in the aforementioned and they are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,132,027; 3,220,966; 3,264,167; 3,492,372; 3,503,777; 3,573,240 and 3,577,372. The aforementioned patents are non-applicable to our present invention wherein a polyolefenic article having a non-tacky surface is formed.